Larryboy and the Awful Ear Wacks Attacks
Larryboy and the Awful Ear Wacks Attacks is the second book based on Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. It was released on August 27, 2002. Plot The story starts with LarryBoy patrolling the city until he spots a giant purple slime monster. He is hesitant to fight the monster, but he gets his courage and plungers it. It turns out to be Herbert and Wally, carrying the biggest plate of gelatin LarryBoy has ever seen. Before Herbert and Wally are able to enjoy their tasty treat, Angus Mushroom, a small mushroom child, zooms past LarryBoy and the gelatin, making the gelatin land all over LarryBoy. LarryBoy uses his Larry-Hoverboard to capture Angus. After he captures Angus (and gets a life perserver over his head, a lady's dress on, and a bag full of jumping beans and gelatin in the process), his mother brings him home. In the alley...two mysterious figures watch the chaos...Awful Alvin and Lampy. You learn Awful Alvins backstory, apparently, he was hated so much by the people of Bumblyburg that he got very mad and vowed to rule Bumblyburg. Lampy was the only one that seemed to tolerate him...and his dancing. You learn that Alvin was the cause of Angus's chaos. Alvin takes out two miniture glowing orbs called "Ear Wacks". These devices will block out whatever someone is telling you to do, and only makes you hear what YOU want to hear. It will also tamper with hearing in general. He set the box by Angus's bed while he was sleeping and Angus put them on, thinking the concept of only hearing what HE wants to hear was exciting. Therefore, he heard his Mother Gladis tell him to play in traffic. Awful Alvin had bigger plans though...ones that include the Ear-Wacks getting into LarryBoy's ears, and then instead of just blocking out sound, they will cause LarryBoy to become a mindless slave to Alvin (he he he he he). At the Daily Bumble, Junior is trying to get Bob to get the story of Angus's chaos into the paper. Bob provides a metephor ("When a dog bites a person, it isn't news. But when a person bites a dog...now THAT'S news") and Junior sulks away. Later, Junior is trying to get the story himself about Angus. He visits his room and tries to get Angus to understand him...but apperntly, the Ear Wacks are changing the letters around in Junior's sentance. After Junior figures out that Angus can still read perfectly, Angus shows him the Ear Wacks in a box with a note by 'M.M." that would persuade him to put them on. Junior takes the Ear Wacks and the box and flees the room. The next day at the Bumble, Junior tries to tell Bob about it, but Bob thinks he is talking about "Ear-Wax" and tells him that isn't really a story (even though...the charecters really do not have ears) Larry offers to help and Junior says that if Larry and his Plungers cant work it out, be sure to send the box to LarryBoy. The next night in Super-Hero Class, Bok Choy is giving a lesson about listening to each other, Alfred calls LarryBoy on his Utility Belt and says that M.M. seems to stand for "Masked Messenger." Alfred tells LarryBoy to get Bok Choy out of the classroom so that he can confront the two super-heroes with the letters "M.M." on their outfit. LarryBoy gets Bok Choy away (by telling him that the cofee has run out in the teacher's lounge) and figures out the the first M.M. (Muskie Melon) wasn't who he was searching for. The second person, a female potato, answers LarryBoy's questions in such a way that it sounds like she is who he is searching for. After LarryBoy accedentaly starts chaos from not listening, Bok Choy and the rest of the Superheros start to push him aside. LarryBoy stays in class after the class is finished and the only other person in the room is "Marine-Man" (who looks a lot like awful Alvin in a costume) and he confines LarryBoy that he has made a special device to help people listen better. Alvin takes out two orbs the size of tennis balls (Extreme Ear-Wacks) and gets them into LarryBoy's Plunger-Ears. Awful Alvin reveals himself, but before LarryBoy could react, Alvin activates the Ear-Wacks and LarryBoy becomes his drone. Archie notices that LarryBoy never came home and calls Bok Choy for assistance, Bok Choy tells him what happened in the class and about the super-hero who stayed with him. A Giant Blimp flew over the Veggie Vally Elementary, and inside was Awful Alvin, Lampy, and LarryBoy. Alvin tells LarryBoy to pull the string to release all of the Ear-Wacks inside to the children. LarryBoy does as his master told him to and a bunch of little boxes with tear-shaped parachutes fell down towards the playground. The kids were excited and put them all in. Junior tried to stop them' but it was no use and they ended up getting Ear-Wacks in their "Ears." Alvin landed his blimp and enslaved them all as his minions. Archie is in the Larry-Cave and figures out that an avocado got his super-suit stolen by Alvin and that Alvin made the Ear-Wacks and got control of LarryBoy. He tries to tamper with the Ear-Wacks that Junior gave LarryBoy. He tracks down LarryBoy and starts to zoom in on the giant glowing orbs in his plungers. Archie notices the words "Extreme Ear-Wacks" and gets very shocked. He gets accidental feedback from the microphone when he tried to call LarryBoy earlier, and a loud screeching noice plays and hurts his ears. The same mishap happens to LarryBoy (just even louder) and to Alvin (but even LOUDER!). Alvin demands an explanation, but finally gives up and steals a list of the children's names. He tells them a bunch of terrible things to do (e.g. replace recycling with trash, and put "Wet Paint" signs everywhere) Finally, once he gets to Junior, Junior tries not to listen. LarryBoy follows the idea and snaps out of the trance for a while. He tries to capture Alvin with a plunger-ear, but the Ear-Wacks mess with his fire power. Archie gets to LarryBoy, but before they can both get the kids to listen, Alvin makes Junior turn off the belt-buckle radio. Junior then notices what he has done and tries to get the Ear-Wacks out of his head. LarryBoy does it, and then then everyone starts to do it. Finally, all of the Ear-Wacks are out of their ears. LarryBoy has a plan, he gets all of the kids to take out their gum, put it on the Ear-Wacks, and then stick the Ear-Wacks to Awful Alvin's head. They do it and LarryBoy activates his belt-buckle and the screeching noise comes back and the sound waves get Alvin to be blasted back into a pool. The police take him away. At the Larry-Manor, he and Archie are talking to each other. But when Larry jokes about the affect of the Ear-Wacks and not having to go to work, Archie threatens him with some gum and Larry starts to laugh and leave the room. THE END Category:Books